Murder and Other Mistakes
by Twilightlovie14
Summary: When Bonnie learns that Katherine is out of the tomb, She needs help to get her powers back. No one capable is willing to help her, until Damon offers to help her himself. She is reluctant, thinking he has an alterior motive, but he says this isn't so...
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So, this is my first fanfic, and I don't really have much experience writing. At risk of sounding cliché, be gentle. I'm not sure how this turned out. Also, I've had this account for a while, but I really didn't do much with it. I have little to **__**nothing **__**on my profile! All in good time…**_

_**This is set after the last episode. Dinner Party, I believe? And this story is, for the most part, Bonnie's POV. I'm gonna stop rambling now, but I hope you enjoy!**_

I Stared at Jeremy, and he stared back. I assumed he was as flustered as I was. How could Jonas just take my powers? I didn't understand his reasoning behind it, and I figured I never would. But I knew for sure that I had to find a way around him to get my powers back. First, I needed to tell Stefan and Elena.

" We need to call them", I told Jeremy flatly, looking away.

" Not yet. We need to get your powers back first. Let's leave them out of this", He retorted, shaking his head. I looked at him, a frown appearing on my forehead.

" Jeremy, there is no _we._ I am going alone. I don't want you in the middle of this. And I'm going to call them." I moved to stand, but Jeremy grabbed my arm, pulling me down again. I complied with an indignant grunt.

" You can't do this alone. It's too dangerous." I gave a humorless laugh.

" It's going to be even more dangerous if you're around. I don't need your help, Jeremy. I've done just fine on my own. It's getting late, you should go ", I told him, standing and walking away, living him alone in the front room.

In the morning, I was satisfied to see that Jeremy had gone home last night. I knew that he must be mad at me, but I needed him to stay out of this. He shouldn't even know about any of this, anyway. I want to protect him, but he doesn't understand that I can't return his growing feelings for me. I could only hope that our brief conversation got my point across.

I was a bit shaken after Stefan called me last night. He told me about the incident at the lake house, and I was too exhausted to call Elena and get her side of the story. I would just call her today if I didn't get a chance to talk to her at school.

I threw my backpack over my shoulder and headed for the door. I locked it behind me, and turned to the stairs when I ran into a hard body. I took a few steps back and looked up to see Damon smirking at me.

" Did I scare you?", He asked me, raising his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

" No, you didn't. I'm really not in the mood for this, Damon ", I said, trying to side step him, only to have him in my way again.

" Damon, I swear to God¾"

" Katherine's out of the tomb again ", He informed me. My eyes widened.

" What? How? Who let her out?", I demanded, my voice rising three octaves.

" We killed Elijah…twice. And when he dies, all of his doings are…undone. Katherine staying in the tomb was one of them. Does that clear everything up for you?", He questioned sarcastically. I thought back to my conversation with Stefan last night, and noticed that he forgot to mention all of this.

" Yeah, whatever. But we either have to get her back into the tomb, out of Mystic Falls, or we have to kill her. What's your plan so far? … Or don't you have one?", I wondered.

" Of course I have one, little witch. We're going to kill her ", He said with a grin. I stared at him, disbelieving.

" And, by _we_, you mean…", I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

" I mean **me**. You don't seriously think that I would hesitate to kill her after all she did to me, do you? "

" Well, you did before. Why do I have any reason to believe that you wouldn't hesitate again? You don't _really _have anyone to protect her from, since she isn't hurting anyone _important, _right? I mean, no one you care about is in trouble ", I shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly, emphasizing _important_ for the sake of being a bitch. He paused before answering.

" Your just gonna have to trust me ", He said, and then he was gone. I was left unanswered and alone on the porch.

School was expectedly uneventful. I flew through calc. and biology, acting like I didn't have my back to watch. Every empty classroom and secluded hall gave me chills, though I was never going to admit it. I didn't really know what am impact Katherine's freedom would have on me, when I didn't initially believe I had anything to worry about. I just wanted to get though the day without drama.

When I got to my lunch table, I sat down and started eating right away, hungry, due to my lack of breakfast earlier in the day. A few minutes later, Elena joined me, sitting beside me. I turned to face her.

" Oh my God, Elena! How are you? Are you alright? Stefan told me what happened…", I cried overenthusiastically, feeling that something was off. I looked her over casually, and that's when I noticed the necklace. It _definitely _wasn't the vervain necklace Stefan gave her. This necklace was narrow, and ended at a point at the bottom, with some sort of small, blue stone in the center.

" I'm fine, Bonnie. I pray that you are, too?", She cooed in mock compassion. I tried to seem naïve and unknowing, when she took hold of my hair and yanked on it mercilessly.

" It's a pleasure seeing you again, Bennett. Now, what do you know? And I would rather you just tell me, make it easy for both of us ", she tugged my locks again, this time more forcefully. " Talk."

" Go to hell, Katherine ", I hissed at her, spitting in her face. She leaned in, making an attempt to bite me, but stopped short and looked around, noting that we had scattered witnesses. She yanked her hand out of my hair.

" Watch it, Bonnie. Remember, you won't be safe behind The Salvatore's for long. They can't save you now." She backed up and turned around, heading for the road, and soon she was out of sight.

_**A/N: I know that there really isn't much of a plot, but I'm just giving it some background. I would really like some suggestions, and your feedback about what you think of this chapter. This isn't very good, but I want to make it better. If You guys want, I will continue it. But for now, I'm not sure if I'm will or not. And this is going to be a Bamon fic that vaguely matches the plot of the show. Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thanks for the alerts and reviews! Your opinion is really helpful to me. I'm gonna try a second chapter, and see how it goes. I hope this one is better, 'cause it's gonna have more of a plot now. Can't wait for the new episode tonight! It's gonna be crazy! Anyway, enjoy! **_

Not even two minutes later, Stefan, Caroline and Elena joined me at the table. They greeted me, and started eating in a semi-comfortable silence. I felt the thin thread of tension in the air, regardless. Stefan must have, too, because he frowned at me.

" What's wrong? ", He asked me, concern evident in his voice. I stared into his eyes, trying to think of something to say to him.

" Damon came to the house earlier this morning, right before school ", I said, satisfied with myself, because I didn't completely lie to him. His frown deepened.

" What was he doing there? ", he asked me, rising from his seat. Elena put a restraining hang on his arm.

" He wanted to tell me that Katherine was out of the tomb, and what you planned to do to get rid of her. I was kind of upset hearing it from him first, though, Stefan ", The last sentence was said in a whispered voice to keep his temper from rising. He huffed and sat down.

" I'm so sorry, Bonnie. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want you to have to worry about it yet ", He said, his gaze down, refusing to look at me. I put my hand on his.

" I can handle it, Stefan. It's okay. I just wished you told me. That's all. But…I need your help, Stef ", I whispered only loud enough for him to hear me. He finally looked up at me, that damn frown still on his face.

" What is it, Bonnie? Is everything okay? " I hesitated to answer.

" Jonas took my powers away yesterday, and I don't think I can help you with anything until I get them back. But I can't do it by myself ", I replied with an imploring undertone. He shook his head.

" You helping us doesn't matter right now. Getting your powers back is the important thing. I'll help you any way I can, Bonnie ", He told me soothingly, comforting me a bit.

" Thank you, Stefan. That means a lot to me."

" You shouldn't be thanking me. You do so much for Damon and I, even though we don't deserve it. The least I could do is help _you_ out."

" Well, I appreciate that anyway. But I want to go get my powers back as soon as possible. I was thinking about going tonight ", I informed him, my eyes scanning my friends.

" I will definitely go with, but we should meet up at your house. What time should I be there?"

" Uh, I was thinking around 7, but it doesn't really matter." Stefan grunted in approval. Then I looked at Caroline and Elena. " One thing I ask is that we keep Jeremy in the dark about this. He can't be involved ", I said to them sternly. They both nodded. " Good. I'll see you tonight."

When I got home, I went straight to the shower after kicking off my shoes and throwing down my book bag.

I had high hopes that the water would wash away my problems for a while, but instead, it brought them to the forefront: Gram's death, Katherine's threats, losing my powers to Jonas Martin, Jeremy. And that wasn't even including the fact that me and everyone I care about is in danger. It all came rushing toward me, surrounding me, suffocating me. I closed my eyes tight, hoping to rid myself of the troubling emotions: fear, worry, hate, disgust, loneliness. I didn't feel like seeing anyone at the moment, and I considered momentarily if I should call Stefan and cancel until I got myself together.

I washed up and got out of the shower, finding it a waste of time completely. I dressed and blow-dried my hair, taking deep breaths in between my pounding heart beats. I've been having these brief depression spells since Grams died, never really finding closure. I didn't like being like this, but there was nothing I could do. I just had to wait for it to pass. I was helpless against it, no matter how hard I tried to make the pain go away. I hated Damon for everything, blaming him for the state I was currently in. I tried my hardest to look past all the good things he's been doing lately, because I didn't want to believe that he could change. But a small part of me would always be able to forgive him for what he did in the past. Thinking about this was one of the only things that could get my mind off of what I was feeling, but I didn't understand why. It didn't make sense. It's not like I _wanted_ to think about him, but it just kind of _happened_.

I glanced at the clock. It read 5:15, and I groaned. I had well over an hour until I had to leave.

I wasn't looking forward to it, for sure. But I wanted to get it over with. I heard a little voice in the back of my head that warned me that it would be in my best interest if I waited until I had more power on my side to attempt getting back my powers. Something told me the voice was right. But I wasn't going to wait. Not with Katherine back into the picture. I had to do this; it was them only way to protect everyone. That was yet _another_ reason I was so stressed out lately. But I couldn't think about that. I had to be ready to fight hard if I was going up against the Martin's. At first, I underestimated their powers. But now I knew what they were capable of, and by myself, I stood no chance.

I plopped down on my bed and pulled my book bag onto my lap. I unzipped it and pulled out my calculus book, trying to do my homework before I had to go. My attempts were futile, because my mind kept wandering. I noticed that Luka wasn't in class today, but it didn't really surprise me. It was sort of annoying to me, though, to be running away from me after his dad depleted me of my magic. That was so childish in his part, that I wondered for a moment why I was so attracted to him in the first place. I just assumed it was because he and I could relate through our bloodlines. Which means I was probably going to be dating my something or other cousin. Ew…

I mentally slapped myself for getting so off subject, but I looked at the clock again, and it was already 7:32. I grimaced. Why wasn't Stefan here yet? I reached into my book bag and fished for my phone. When I found it, I turned it on and searched for Stefan when I got a call. I pressed the green button and held the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

" Hi, Bonnie. It's Stefan. I'm sorry I didn't call earlier, but we have a problem. Katherine is in the house, and she messing with Damon, Caroline, Elena and I. I'm trying to reason with her right now." I pursed my lips, thinking. After a moment, I sighed.

" Should we reschedule? ", I asked him, trying to sound nonchalant and understanding.

" Well, I don't really know how quickly this is going to blow over, so I might not be able to help you for a while. I'm really sorry, Bon."

" It's alright, Stefan. I understand. I'll find someone else to help me out. Do you want me to come over to help you with Katherine? ", I asked, looking for a distraction from my thoughts and my unfinished homework.

" No, I think I can handle it for now. If I need you, I won't hesitate to call. Goodnight, Bonnie." I huffed softly in response.

" Alright. Goodnight, Stefan." I hung up and dropped my cell on the bed, grabbing my calc. book, flipping it to my homework. I screamed, frustrated, just loud enough to scare away the birds on the tree outside my window.

This was going to be a _very_ unpleasant night.

_**A/N: I hope you were more pleased with this installment. I know I am. I can't wait for your feedback, which is always welcome! I'm probably not going to put up another chapter for a day or two, because life is calling, but it will be up soon enough. Thnx for reading! **_


	3. Chapter 3

___****_

_**A/N: Again, thanks for all the reviews! Honestly, I didn't think this story was going to cut it for you guys. All in all, I'm glad it did. On another note, I forgot to add a disclaimer to this story. So, obviously, I disclaim. The characters and ideas are not mine, but a vast majority of the plot is. Enjoy…**_

_My bare feet struck the cool ground, emitting a fast, rhythmic sound, trying to lead me to safety as quickly as possible. I ran, but I was just barely fast enough, and I knew it. But I kept going, through the dark, damp trees as the ran continued to pound against the Earth. _

_

* * *

_

_Often, I would trip, feeling it come closer to me. It definitely overthrew me as far as speed, and I was at a major disadvantage in the dark. It was playing with, probably not even trying. I tried to use my powers to slow the creature down, but they didn't work, for whatever unfortunate reason._

_If I stopped, I was dead. I had to do it. I had to make it. If I died, there would be no one to save my friends. I tried to use my powers to slow the creature down, but they didn't work, for whatever unfortunate reason._

_I didn't know exactly what was after me, but I wasn't going to be able to stop it from getting to me, overpowering me. I would tire of running soon enough, and it would win. I would die. And there was nothing I could do about it. _

_This realization caught me off guard, but suddenly, I was running faster than I ever thought I was capable of. My breathing was ragged, my feet dirty and aching, but my mind was racing. There was nothing else I could do, so I pumped faster, fearing I would give up any moment now._

_Then, I stopped dead. It was directly in front of me. I could __sense__ it, even though I couldn't __see__ it. It was too dark for me to see really __anything__, but my gut told me it was right there in front of my face. _

_I felt a searing pain in my skull, shattering my train of thought, and I knelt to the ground, grabbing desperately at the dark mud. My ear-piercing shriek filled the night air, and I struggled to look up at my inflictor. _

_I scowled through the pain when I saw the smirk that split it's bloodied face in half, and the pain continued. She watched me thrash around in anguish, and I screamed, followed by the sound of her chuckle. Without a warning, her face became cold, her eyes uncaring and merciless. She started leaning down towards me, causing the pain to increase substantially, and she smiled viscously at me._

"Get the fuck out of my head!", I screamed, bolting upright in my bed. I whipped my head to the side to scan my room. Since I found nothing, I peered out my bedroom window.

From the adjacent tree, Katherine appeared, a shit-eating smirk on her face. She gracefully walked the length of the thick branch in which she resided, sighing heavily.

"Oh, Bonnie. Is something the matter? Bad dream?", She cooed, pouting mockingly. I scowled at her.

"How the hell did you get into my head?", I demanded resentfully, moving to the window, careful to stay inside face of the open window frame.

"Well, it was fairly easy to do when you had your guard down. I just had to slip inside your mind, and…", She left the statement open, assuming I could put the pieces together myself.

"Stay out of my dreams, Katherine, or so help me I'll-"

"You'll what, Bonnie?", She taunted, cutting me off

"I was about to tell you, and if you hadn't interrupted me, you would have known already", I answered cheekily.

The next moment, I was face to face with her. She was standing on the top of the window frame of the first floor, which was directly beneath mine. I sighed at the irony of it all.

"Don't get bold with me, witch. I could snap you neck like a twig, and you know it." I smirked at her defiantly in response.

"Not from there, you can't", I goaded her, stepping back for effect. Sure enough, she went for me, in turn running into the invisible wall that separated us. I started cracking up quietly, while Katherine let off profanities and threats about how she would get me back. I noted to myself that I should get working on a spell that would set wards around my house first thing tomorrow.

I didn't think of her as much of a threat for the time being. Besides that dream-inducing thing she does, she has no power over me when I am in the comfort of my own home.

"Just stay the fuck out of my dreams, Katherine", I told her, slamming the window in her face and crawling back into bed.

* * *

I stayed up the rest of the night looking through the grimore for a ward spell. I checked once, twice, three times, and even a fourth, but I came up empty every time. I closed the book and set it down on my desk, defeated. I didn't have any other books that it could have been in. I did the first thing that came to my mind: I called Stefan.

"Bonnie? Is everything okay?", He answered on the second ring. I looked at the clock, which read 7:45. He was probably already awake. I _hoped _he was.

"I'm fine. I didn't wake you up, did I?", I asked, half hoping I did, so I could talk myself out of this conversation al_ready_.

"No, not at all. Damon and I are wide awake. Elena's still asleep, though. What's up? It's unusually early for you to be up in the morning", He quipped. I bit my lip, looking for the appropriate words, something that wouldn't give me away.

"Uh, I'm looking for a certain spell, but it's not in the grimore. Can I come over and check to see if this spell is in any of the books you have in the library, or maybe in one of the journals?"

"Of course. What is the spell for?" I was afraid he was going to ask that. I hadn't told him about either of my encounters with Katherine yet. I already felt bad about it, but Stefan didn't need more on his plate right now. He didn't have the time to try and start protecting me, even though he certainly would. I kinda figured this conversation was inevitable, though.

"I'll fill you in when I get there, okay? Right now, I just want to get to the boarding house", I assured him. I heard him sigh on the other end.

"Okay. I'll see you in a few", He said, and then he hung up. I could hear the hurt in his voice, even if he was trying his best to hide it. I sighed and pocketed my phone.

At the moment, I felt really bad that I didn't tell him. He probably could have helped me avoid this whole Katherine situation in the first place. Now, he was going to be mad at me about it, and I'm still in deep with Katherine. Damn.

Before I knew it, I was turning my car into the Salvatore's driveway. I walked unsteadily up the porch steps, the full effect of sleep deprivation finally getting to me. And, I wanted to stall a little. I knew that Stefan was more understanding than I was currently giving him credit for, and I was annoying myself with all of the worrying, but I felt like I kind of…backstabbed him? I didn't know what to call it, but I was _guilty_ for sure.

I took a deep breath and raised my hand to ring the doorbell when the door swung opened, revealing to me the last thing on _earth_ I wanted to see at the beginning of my day: Damon Salvatore.

"Good morning, beautiful. Well, usually…", He teased, cocking an eyebrow as his eyes scanned my body slowly. I growled low in my throat as I continued forward and pushed him aside, walking across the threshold and scooting past him. A step later, I was greeted by Stefan. He embraced me, and I held him back. After a moment, he pulled away.

"So, do you mind telling me what's going on now?", He questioned, attempting to sound casual. I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ready now. Let's go", I told him, walking to the library with him in tow. I sat down in a rolling chair near the study desk, while Stefan stood on the other side of the room looking through a box packed with Jonathan's journals.

I rolled to the shelf-occupied wall, searching for any books that seemed helpful to me.

"I'm not sure what I'm looking for, Bonnie. And I can't help you if I don't know what to look for. At least give me a hint", Stefan pleaded, breaking the silence. I closed my eyes briefly, then I turned to face him.

"I'm looking for a ward spell", I said before pausing. Seeing the question in his eyes, I continued. "Katherine has been giving me hell lately, since she got out of the tomb. She was messing with my dreams last night, and that's one place I won't allow her to be again. She can't keep threatening me like this. I need to stop her. And a spell is the only solution I can find", I said, staring him directly in the eyes. And I could feel it coming.

"Why didn't you tell me about this, Bonnie? I could've-", He offered, but I cut him off.

"This is exactly why, Stefan. You have better things to do than wasting your time worrying about me."

"Wasting my time?", He asked, confused. I sighed and continued.

"Yes, Stefan. You would be wasting your time. I would have been able to find my way either around it or across it, even though it would take time. I just want you to prioritize", I told him with pleading eyes. He thought for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Alright, I understand. I just wish that you told me what was going on, anyway. I would've tried to understand then, too", He assured me with a sad smile. I just nodded, smiling, and turned around to finish searching the bookcase half-heartedly.

I was still so exhausted, but I couldn't go to sleep without the ward up, for fear of Katherine's unwelcome intrusion. Nonetheless, my vision went blurry and my head drooped.

"You seem tired, Bonnie. Bed bug's getcha?", came a voice, pulling me from my brief nod. I turned my head and glared. Damon was standing behind me, leaning against the bookshelf with his arms folded.

I stood up quickly, and intended to walk right up and chew him out. Unfortunately, it was all too quick for my body to carry out, and mid-step, I went falling to the ground gracelessly. Before I could catch myself, strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist and held me upright.

"Whoa, slow down, Bonnie. You don't need to get so infuriated all the time. I hear that it causes premature wrinkles", He joked, guiding me to the couch and setting me down carefully. I scooted to the opposite side of the couch, putting as much distance between Damon and I as possible. Despite this, he moved to sit next to me.

"Don't even try it", I warned him, scowling when he did it anyway. I screeched in frustration and bore my fists down into the couch upholstery. I looked up to see Damon staring at me with wide eyes.

"What! Stop fuckin' looking at me like that! I'm not in the mood for your crap!", I cried. He just looked away, relaxing. I saw the light bulb go on in his head, putting the pieces together, but he remained silent. I looked at Stefan, who was glancing between the two of us with question filled eyes.

"Do you want me to keep looking? I want you to get some rest. Katherine won't bother you here, I promise", He presented hopefully. Noting his slight desperation, I nodded.

"I…guess so, but-"

"No, Bonnie. Stefan's right, you look like you really need the sleep", He saw my expression and quickly added, "I mean, you're all spacey and sluggish. Sleep would be the best thing for you right now. You wouldn't really be able to execute the spell if you did it in the state you're currently in, anyway. There isn't a way around it, Bonnie."

My eyes widened, and I laughed. Damon was absolutely right. But I wasn't about to admit it.

"Well, do you want me to stay on the couch, or in the guest bedroom?", I wondered. Sleeping on the couch would be pretty stupid, considering Stefan was going to be in here looking for the spell, and Damon would be…doing whatever he does. So, I was mapping out the layout of the house in my mind, trying to remember where the guest bedroom was.

I was drawn out of my thoughts by the sound of laughter. My eyes shot up to the brothers, who were, indeed, laughing.

"What?"

"You can sleep in my room", They said simultaneously. The two glared at each other. I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing.

"Could you guys clarify that for me?", I asked them, smiling just enough for them to notice.

"You don't have to sleep on the couch or in the guest bedroom. Honestly, they aren't comfortable in the least. You can take one of our rooms. But, uh, you can take whichever one you'd like", He explained, giving me a knowing smile. I thought about it for a moment, but was once again interrupted.

"I think you should take mine. I don't really _sleep_ in it anymore, so you have nothing to worry about. I mean, it doesn't _bite_. Not like _I_ do, anyway", Damon insisted, mumbling the last part with a grin and a matter-of-factly wobble of his head, as if it were totally obvious. I was surprised by the response. It was so…_unlike_ him. It was more than a little questionable, and I was beginning to wonder about the extent of his mental instability.

Not wanting to argue with him, I nodded. "Sure. I guess it doesn't really matter to me, but since you _insist_", I countered, meeting his eyes with a smirk playing on my lips, hoping to lighten the somewhat ominous atmosphere that suddenly fell upon Damon. In response, he _smiled_. And it was a real smile, full blown and genuine.

I was delighted to see it, because this was something he needed, no matter how much wrong he's done. He deserved to be content, even if for just a moment. I returned the smile and looked at Stefan.

Uh, I'm just gonna head upstairs, then", I declared, turning on my heel and heading for the stairs. Halfway there, I paused, remembering that I had no idea where I was going, and I heard snickering behind me.

"All right, guys. Yeah, it's funny, laugh it up. But you already know I'm exhausted. Damon, you're gonna help me find it", I said, studying them as the continued to chuckle.

Damon proceeded forward anyway, walking past me, grabbing my hand, and guiding me up the staircase. He was still laughing, and I only knew this because I saw his body shaking, his head bowed. I rolled my eyes, but grinned nonetheless. I allowed him to drag me to the first door on our right, and he turned the knob and pushed the door open with his free hand.

"This is the infamous bachelor pad I'm sure you've heard about. It's the only fun room in this house, but not for Stefan", He sneered, turning around and winking at me. I chuckled as I surveyed the room.

It wasn't at all what I expected Damon's room to look like. The walls were wood paneled and the bed was covered in plain white sheets, giving off a quaint vibe. But it was neat and polished, with red and black accents everywhere, which seemed more like him. There were two doors adjacent to his bed. One that lead to his walk-in closet, and the other that lead to his elegantly remodeled bathroom. There was something about it that I liked so much about it, but I wasn't sure exactly what it was. I was totally into the whole elegant-vintage feel of the room, for sure, but there was something else…

The room was beautiful, especially considering the home's age. I giggled to myself, thinking of how the boarding house was very much like the Salvatore's: their appearances were incredibly deceiving, almost antonymous to their true age.

"It's so…", I trailed off, at a loss for words.

"Amazing? Gorgeous? Breathtaking?", Damon offered, an eyebrow raised. I looked at him.

"Yes, all of those things", I answered. He seemed taken aback by the response. I walked over to his bed and sat down, turning back to look at him again.

"Uh, thank you, Damon…for letting me sleep here", I told him. He waved it off.

"It isn't really a big deal. That bitch can't screw with you now. That's all that matters now", He lugged to me. I was kind of confused right now, but I was going to blame it on the lack of sleep. He was insisting I sleep in his _bed_, and now he's trying to _keep me safe_? I think he needed this bed to sleep in more than I did right now.

"Yeah…I guess you're right. Well, I'm gonna go to sleep now. But, could you do me a favor and wake me up as soon as you find something?", I asked him sleepily. He simply nodded.

"Sure thing. Goodnight, Bonnie. Sweet dreams", He whispered softly, and I surprised by the way his voice comforted me.

I got off the bed, pulling the blanket down and crawling under it. "G'Night, Damon", I replied, smiling gently, my eyes sliding closed. I heard the door shut quietly, before I slipped into pleasant unconsciousness.

* * *

**_A/N: Well, I can't wait to see what you guys think of this one. There was a little bit of Bamon in this one, which you guys will be seeing a lot more of! And I tried to make it a satisfactory length, which, for me, isn't a very easy task. Hence, the chapter took a while to write, meaning a post delay. Anyway, really hope you liked it! I'll try to update a bit quicker next time around…_**


End file.
